A business or other entity may store relatively large amounts of enterprise data. For example, a company might store information about employees, sales orders, etc. in one or more databases or data warehouses. In some cases, it may be helpful to have a program or application that lets a user access and/or interact with the enterprise data. For example, an application that helps users determine contact information for employees could be useful. Developing such applications, however, can be a time consuming and difficult process. For example, a skilled software developer might need a deep understanding of enterprise services associated with the data (e.g., web services). Moreover, such applications may need to execute on several different platforms (e.g., iOS and ASP.NET platforms). As a result, a developer might need to understand multiple integrated development environments associated with various platform technologies. This complicated process can result in a relatively high Total Cost of Development (“TCD”) for such applications.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism to efficiently, accurately, and automatically provide web based application modeling and generation may be provided in accordance with some embodiments described herein.